Big Nate Wiki:Timeline of Big Nate Wiki
This is the Big Nate Wiki timeline. The timeline contains major events that has happened on the wiki, and when administrators joined and earned their titles. 2010 July 29: Whoops6 creates the Big Nate Wiki 2011 October 8: BlackMonkey joins the wiki October 22: Whoops6 hires BlackMonkey as an administrator. 2012 March 29: Bovina96 joins the wiki May 17: EpicGusher joins the wiki July 4: Frag Watermelon joins the wiki August 4: Whoops6 hires EpicGusher as an administrator. October 21: Merrystar promoted EpicGusher to Bureaucrat, who then promoted Frag Watermelon to rollback. November 1: The GOAT named THOMAS and M1870 join the wiki 2013 March 3: WestonLulz joins the wiki June 19: Solo+pbellUNITE joins the wiki August 30: EpicGusher promotes WestonLulz to Administrator. November 22: Humble49 joins the wiki November 30: AwesomeOrange89 joins the wiki December 1: WestonLulz promoted Chad012 to Rollback. December 23: Gojiran103 joins the wiki December 24: WestonLulz promotes Bovina96 into a chat moderator and rollback 2014 April 27: DOGLOVER129 joins the wiki September 1: WestonLulz promoted DOGLOVER129 to Administrator and Bureaucrat. 2015 May 6: PatrickCunningham joins the wiki 2016 April 6: NL2022 joins the wiki April 27: Beethoven4ever joins the wiki August 24: ElectricSupernova joins the wiki 2017 July 7: Hasan987 joins the wiki August 27: Comix 'R' Us joins the wiki October 7: Positive Elixir Trade joins the wiki 2018 January 1: Positive Elixir Trade gets promoted to content moderator by ElectricSupernova January 14: DarkLight300 joins the wiki January 27: MemeMachine1.0 joins the wiki February 24: FudgyGuy joins the wiki March 11: Positive Elixir Trade creates Wikipossible III. March 15: TheAmazingCrafter joins the wiki March 20: HereComeTheTurtles joins the wiki June 25: Wikipossible III ends - HereComeTheTurtles gets 1st and becomes content moderator, TheAmazingCrafter gets 2nd and becomes chat moderator, and FudgyGuy gets 3rd and becomes discussion moderator 2019 March 2: TheAmazingCrafter creates Wikipossible IV. March 20: Neptune7Ninja2Comics joins the wiki May 1: Wikipossible IV ends due to a lack of active participation, but Neptune7Ninja2Comics gets 1st with 189 points and becomes content moderator. June 13: Bignatebaseball joins the wiki September 14: Goldenglory4life joins the wiki October 4: KellyTheGachaGirl joins the wiki October 22: TheAmazingCrafter hires KellyTheGachaGirl as a Discussions Moderator. October 24: Positive Elixir Trade promoted KellyTheGachaGirl to Content Moderator. November 8: Positive Elixir Trade promoted KellyTheGachaGirl to Administrator. November 9: Revelcw joins the wiki November 29: TheAmazingCrafter creates Demise. December 2: Revelcw wins Demise and gets Discussions Moderator. December 27: KellyTheGachaGirl creates Snowball Fight. December 28: Goldenglory4life gets promoted to discussions moderator. 2020 January 4: Revelcw gets promoted to chat moderator by TheAmazingCrafter by winning the Snowball Fight. January 6: All 12 year old users and under got their FANDOM account deleted, meaning that the wiki lost FudgyGuy and KellyTheGachaGirl January 9: Positive Elixir Trade promotes TheAmazingCrafter to Wiki CEO. January 10: Field Day begins and SpoopyMango gets promoted to rollback by TheAmazingCrafter. January 16: SunnyPuppo joins the wiki January 30: Salty Byleth Main joins the wiki February 1: Field Day ends; Goldenglory4life gets promoted to administrator, SunnyPuppo gets promoted to content mod, Bignatebaseball gets promoted to chat mod, and Neptune7Ninja2Comics gets promoted to discussions mod, all by TheAmazingCrafter February 4: ItsP-dog joins the wiki February 6: Salty Byleth Main gets promoted to rollback by TheAmazingCrafter February 7: ItsP-dog gets promoted to rollback by TheAmazingCrafter All Staff Members *Whoops6 *BlackMonkey *Bovina96 *Frag Watermelon *Solo+pbellUNITE *EpicGusher *AwesomeOrange89 *Humble49 *Gojiran103 *The GOAT named THOMAS *M1870 *DOGLOVER129 *PatrickCunningham *NL2022 *Beethoven4ever *Hasan987 *Positive Elixir Trade *ElectricSupernova *MemeMachine1.0 *DarkLight300 *FudgyGuy *TheAmazingCrafter *HereComesTheTurtles *Neptune7Ninja2Comics *KellyTheGachaGirl *Revelcw *SpoopyMango *Goldenglory4life *SunnyPuppo *Bignatebaseball *Salty Byleth Main *ItsP-dog Category:Timeline